


Taste of Love

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: a lazy and porn filled morning.*They haven’t noticed he’s awake, and he watches them, taking in the sheer control Steve has over his body as he fucks Pepper slow despite Tony knowing how hard Pepper likes it when Steve’s the one inside her, the way Pepper’s hands are scrambling for a grip on Steve’s sweaty skin, and just how absolutely gorgeous they both look like this.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> just a small treat!

It’s a cold fall morning, and Tony shifts in the bed, trying to seek out some warmth. He presses back against Steve, only to frown when he realises Steve’s got his back to him and that—wait. Opening his eyes, Tony shifts onto his side and is met with the sight of Steve and Pepper wrapped around each other, Steve’s hips moving ever so slowly as he fucks Pepper, her face pressed against his neck.

They haven’t noticed he’s awake, and he watches them, taking in the sheer control Steve has over his body as he fucks Pepper slow despite Tony knowing how hard Pepper likes it when Steve’s the one inside her, the way Pepper’s hands are scrambling for a grip on Steve’s sweaty skin, and just how absolutely gorgeous they both look like this. His cock’s hardening in his pj pants and Tony presses his hand against it, not wanting to do anything yet, instead waiting to see if they notice him.

The rain hitting the windows outside covers any noise he makes as he sits up, his back against the headboard with his legs outstretched in front of him. Pepper lets out a muffled cry as Steve moves a little harder, with a little more intent, and Tony only just stops himself from swearing out loud. Giving in to his urges, Tony slips his hand inside his pj pants and lightly squeezes his cock as he continues watching them.

Tony wonders how long they’ve been at it, if Steve’s made her come already, if this is their second or third go around. Steve can do it, Tony’s been on the receiving end more than once, and Pepper loves the way Steve can fuck her through an orgasm and into another one without breaking a sweat. His hand moving a little faster on his cock, Tony bites his bottom lip as he thinks about Steve filling Pepper up, making her all sloppy with his come and fucking her over and over again until he’s finally sated.

“Shit,” Tony breathes out, unable to keep it in, and that’s when Steve and Pepper finally realise he’s awake.

“Oh _god_ ,” Pepper says when she lifts her head, meeting Tony’s eyes as she orgasms. She’s completely blissed out, and Tony loves seeing her like this, with her cheeks all flushed and her hair a complete mess. “I—hi.”

Tony laughs, leaning over Steve’s back and kissing Pepper’s face. “Looks like you’re having fun,” he says before he presses a kiss against Steve’s cheek, and runs a hand down Steve’s body, tracing the places where Steve and Pepper are all tangled together.

“The lady wanted to fuck,” Steve says, and Tony can see the curve of his mouth as he smiles. “Couldn’t turn her down.”

“He’s—fuck—not wrong,” Pepper says, her eyes fluttering a little as Steve picks up his pace, like he’s desperately chasing his orgasm.

“How many times have you come in her?” Tony asks, taking Pepper’s hand and pressing a kiss against her palm. “Steve?”

“I—uh—”

“Three,” Pepper says as she squeezes Tony’s hand. “Three times. He’s so—”

“I know,” Tony says, his voice low. “You want me to eat you out when he’s done? Want me to see how messy he’s made you? Want me to lick his come out of you while he fucks me?”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve groans out, thrusting inside Pepper one last time before crying out as he comes. “Fuck,” Steve breathes out, still buried inside Pepper. “You cheated.”

Tony laughs and kisses Steve’s shoulder. “Uh, you’ve had four orgasms, I have had none.”

“Well if you’d woken up earlier,” Steve says, laughing when Pepper hits him on the arm. “Okay, okay,” he says, tilting his head back and looking at Tony. “Hi.”

“Morning,” Tony says, leaning down and kissing Steve, relishing in the way Steve opens his mouth to him as they kiss. Tony shifts to get a better angle, wanting to keep going, but he feels Pepper’s hand running up his arm, and he breaks the kiss. “Morning to you as well,” he says. “You going to have enough energy for today?”

“I’ll be fine,” Pepper says, wincing as Steve eases out of her. “Come here.”

Tony climbs over Steve and settles in between them, pulling Pepper into a kiss. He can’t resist slipping his fingers between her thighs, and he lets out a muffled groan when he realises just how messy Steve’s left her. “Baby, you’re soaked,” he says against her mouth. “Want me to clean you up? Or do you just want me to make you come again?”

“I don’t—fuck, Tony—”

Tony grins, leaning back against Steve’s chest as he finger fucks Pepper slowly. “You sure?” he asks as Steve’s hand slides over his hip. Steve’s fingers trace a line along Tony’s cock before gripping him tightly.

“Oh fuck you both,” Pepper says as Tony’s thumb brushes over her clit. “I can’t—”

“Yeah you can,” Tony says, working her in every way he knows how, from years of experience with her. “Come on, Pep, you know you want to.”

Pepper’s thighs tremble when she comes, and Tony lightly strokes her clit until she clamps a hand on his wrist. “Enough,” she says weakly. “I—enough.”

“You’re beautiful, Miss Potts,” Tony says, as he takes his fingers out. Reaching down, he covers Steve’s hand with his own, and can feel the intake of breath from Steve at that. “Come on, Rogers,” he says, tilting his head to meet Steve’s eyes before he drops his hand. “You owe me an orgasm.”

“You keep talking like that and I’ll tie you up and make you watch me and Pepper until you come untouched,” Steve says, teasingly trailing his fingertips over the head of Tony’s cock.

“Maybe later,” Tony says, shifting back against Steve as he continues to jerk Tony off so fucking slowly. “Think Pep needs to rehydrate.”

“Mmm,” Pepper sighs as she watches them. “And pancakes. I want pancakes.”

“Sure,” Tony says. “Just as soon as—mother _fucker_ ,” he blurts out as Steve’s hard cock presses against the small of his back. “Are you really not done yet?”

“Sorry, am I meant to not get turned on with the two people I love in bed with me?”

“You’re such a sap,” Tony says, his hips pushing up into Steve’s grip. “Pep, back me up here.”

Pepper awkwardly shifts on the bed until she’s closer to them. Rolling onto her side, she reaches over and brushes her hands over Tony’s chest. “How terrible for you,” she says, her fingers lightly scraping over Tony’s nipples. “People telling you they love you.”

“I—fuck—” Tony cuts himself off, overwhelmed by the duelling sensations of Steve’s hand on his cock and Pepper playing with his nipples. If he could, he’d live in this moment forever, but he knows he’s not going to last and—. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he gasps out as he comes, spilling all over Steve’s hand as his orgasm hits.

Before he can even fathom what’s happening, Steve’s shifted from behind him, and Pepper’s pushed him back against the bed, kissing him deeply. He can hear Steve grunting, the slick sound of his hand on his cock as he uses Tony’s come to jerk off, and Tony pulls away from Pepper just in time to see Steve’s come hitting Tony’s skin, and—. Well. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Steve’s on his knees, his chest rising and falling with every breath and Tony reaches out a hand to him. “C’m here,” he says, Pepper curling up against him on his other side. “Jesus, Steve, just—”

And Steve does. Tucks himself up against Tony like he’s not the biggest out of all of them. They’re a mess of come and sweat and Tony knows they’re going to have to give in and get up soon, but, as sappy as it is, he can’t think of a better way to start a morning.

“I do love you both,” Tony says quietly. “If you—you know I do.”

“We know,” Steve says, kissing his shoulder. “Tony, we know.”

“And not just because you’re going to make us pancakes,” Pepper says after a beat.

“Pep,” Tony says. “The moment, remember?”

“I built up an appetite,” Pepper protests, pushing herself up on her elbow and looking down at him. “It was a long morning.”

“You’re the worst,” Tony says, looking between them, unable to resist kissing the satisfied grin on Steve’s face. “Both of you. The worst humans on earth.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, running a hand down Tony’s chest. “You got lucky.”

“I guess I did,” Tony says, a small smile on his face. “I guess I did.”


End file.
